The Big Bad Wolf
by LycoX
Summary: Scott unintentionally wolfs out while making out with Lydia and the girl ends up seeing his little secret as an opportunity to rule over the school.
**The Big**

 **Bad Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is an idea of mine that explores the idea of what might have happened had Scott wolfed out during his and Lydia's make out scene during season 1's 8th episode.**

* * *

Lydia supposed she should feel bad for lying to Scott about Allison's feelings but it was rather horrible in her opinion that her best friend wasn't more appreciative of Scott's actions from the other night. Yeah, he locked them in there but he did it to save their lives after all even if it meant the cost of his own. And sure he may have lied about something but he was obviously panicked and who could blame him in a situation like that? Lord knows she was just as frightened! Pity Jackson had gotten the wrong ingredient for the Molotov Cocktail as well as it probably would have been a life saver, even if it likely would have caused a need for therapy to happen. Lydia couldn't also deny the fact that the dark and angry look Scott had on his face was actually kind of a turn on for her.

Hell, she didn't even think he could look like that since he was usually like a really happy and smiley puppy! "Are you grateful?"

 _Hook, line, and caught!_ Crowed the Strawberry Blonde in her head.

"I think you'd be pretty surprised..." She replied with a smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

She walked towards him as he slowly started rising from the desk he'd been leaning on and added a little more to further bring him in to her clutches. "… At just how grateful I can be."

Another smile came from her, this time showing off a little teeth and soon they were making out. _Mmm… Allison's clearly taught him well!_ But she knew she could teach him so much more.

As they made out, a growl could be heard, making for a confused if further turned on Lydia. Ignoring it, she focused on the task at hand that was proving to be more enjoyable then even she thought it would. Another growl was heard however and she pulled back to ask him what the Hell that was when she noticed something rather… Off about him. His eyes were a golden color, fangs could be seen from his mouth, he looked slightly more hairy with pointy ears, and his forehead and nose looked like they had somehow de-evolved. "What the Hell!?"

That was so not normal! Scott quickly backed off from her and tried to hide his new look from her. The fact he seemed to be more frightened of her then she of him was made quickly apparent for Lydia. "Don't… Please don't tell anyone..." Came the plea from the boy.

Concern swept through the girl and she placed a hand on his shoulder after coming up to him and he quickly tensed up. "Its okay Scott, I promise."

"You're… You're not afraid?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit." And she wasn't lying either as Hell, she was more curious then anything else about his new little look.

His head turned towards the side, allowing her to see part of his face. Shortly afterwards, he turned to fully face her with a surprised look on his face. "You… You really aren't lying."

Lydia raised an eyebrow at that and he gave a sheepish look in response. "Sorry, my ears let me hear your heartbeat."

 _His ears huh? Talk about a very useful ability._

"You're gonna have to tell me more about that Scott. Especially with how different you are looking right now."

He sighed and didn't answer for a few seconds while looking away from her and the girl figured he was debating about it before seeing him shrug his shoulders. "I'm… Well… I'm a Werewolf. Have been since the night before school started."

Lydia was about to say that they didn't exist but stopped herself when clearly they did considering the proof right in front of her! "Hmm… And the mystery of how you suddenly got so good has been solved."

Scott winced over that. "I try not too use my abilities, but not having Asthma anymore has been a huge help since getting the Bite."

 _I can certainly imagine that._

"Does Allison know about this?"

"No, I'm not sure she'd be able to handle it." He definitely wasn't going to get into the fact her parents hunted his kind!

Lydia privately thought her best friend wouldn't be able to handle it that well either considering how she acted towards Scott after the night from Hell. An idea was also starting to rapidly form in her mind and it made her giddy at the prospect of it. Her smarts and popularity, mixed in with his Wolf side? They'd own the school! "So you do know more then you were letting on from the other night."

A nod came from the boy. "Yeah, Stiles, Derek Hale, and I were trying to see if my boss was actually the Alpha and well… Yeah, one thing led to another and I later found out he wasn't what we thought he was. I only wish that hadn't came with us almost getting killed..."

A hand of comfort landed on his shoulder, making him look up at her in surprise. The kind smile on her face also threw him. "You couldn't have known it would get that bad honey. And you weren't even responsible for that text that brought us there to begin with."

She could tell he looked relieved to hear that and got up into his personal space even more, not even bothered by his more Wolfy looking self. Running a hand up his clothed chest, she looked into his eyes, making certain to have his full undivided attention on her. "So tell me abou this Alpha."

"Stiles and I thought it was Derek Hale but now we don't know who it is. The Alpha is the reason I'm like this now and is the only one who can make others like me."

Well that was certainly useful to know! Not that she was looking to become a Werewolf at the moment thank you very much! That idea of hers was starting to take on form even more and it was just wonderful. "Well… Since that Alpha's clearly not the safe type to be around… How about I be your Alpha?"

Giving her a confused look, he asked her what she was talking about. Earning himself a smile from the girl. "Meaning you silly boy, that I would be the one calling the shots as I… No, WE take over this school and rule the entire student body and give everyone something to be envious of."

"Uhh.. What about, what about Jackson?" She shrugged at him.

"He's old news, you're what I want and what Lydia Martin wants, Lydia Martin gets. Think about it Scott, you could have everything you ever wanted. Craved for but were denied and with me by your side you could have it. Everyone would look up to you and nobody would ever dare to try anything that would go against you."

Her perfume, her hand underneath his shirt and touching his bare skin, and the look of lust in her eyes was over taking Scott. And he knew he should just tell the girl no but what she was offering him was so damned tempting. Lydia could tell he was having another internal debate over the offer and decided to go a little further. "And… We could show Allison just how much of a mistake she made in not appreciating you as she watches us do as we please hand in hand."

His friend Stiles on the other hand, a good firm talk would have to be had as it was high time that boy realized he would never have a chance with her like he wanted there to be. Course their actions here and potentially in the future could lead to a wedge being driven into the years old friendship between the two boys and if that happened? Well... She was certain Scott could find someone far more loyal to have as a best friend. Taking action, she kissed him and pulled away before he could do anything. "Think about it Scott, you could have kisses like that and so much more from me."

Walking a short distance away from him, Lydia gave a little pose for him to get a clear idea of what she meant and a low growl could be heard. She watched him lick his lips and smiled as he came over to her and pulled her to him. She knew then and there that she had him in the palm of her hands. _This is perfect! We'll be unstoppable!_

It wasn't long before they were making out and being rather hands on with one another. He'd wind up late to practice but a smirk would be seen on his face. Lydia by his side and a fight nearly erupting between him and Jackson as everyone else including Stiles watched on in shock. Scott, under Lydia's influence would convince the Coach to allow him to use his more enhanced abilities to win them games, something that wasn't hard to do considering the man loved to win. Just so long as he didn't show his more Wolfy side it was all gravy for the man. The friendship between Scott and Stiles would fracture due to his actions with Lydia as the new IT couple took over and formed a new group using Lydia's closest friends to further their grip on the student body.

Lydia would even threaten legal action against Allison's parents for trying to hunt Scott down after he started walking around with no care in the world while Wolfed out. Melissa, despite her unhappiness with the change in her son thanks to Lydia, would even side with the girl on the legal action front and Chris would reluctantly back down. Something that made Allison a bit on the happy side since even with his actions she still loved Scott greatly. The young Argent even tried her hand a few times at trying to convince him to get off the path he was on but he refused to listen thanks to Lydia. Things would come to a head one evening when Stiles called him in a panic, revealing that Peter Hale had kidnapped his mother and taken her to the old Hale house. He promised to be there as soon as possible as no way in Hell was that bastard going to hurt his mother!

Lydia on the other hand had other ideas. Ideas that managed to shock Scott greatly. "The others can handle that lunatic Scott, so just sit back down next to me so we can continue with watching The Notebook."

He gaped at her, unhappy with that line of thought from his 'Alpha'. "That's my mom!"

"And? I'm your Alpha and that's all you really need." Honestly, how did he not get that!?

A growl came from him as he walked away, disgusted by Lydia's actions. "You go out that door don't even think about coming back." Warned the girl.

Not bothering to give a response, Scott made his way out, leaving a very unhappy 'Alpha' behind as he rushed out of the house and towards the Hale house on foot. Natalie couldn't help but wonder about that and hoped the young Wolfboy wasn't about to go and do something horrible. As it is, she was getting ready to get her daughter the Hell out of this place since it was clear to her that her little girl had turned that boy into a nightmare if the numerous complaints from teachers and students were anything to go by. Scott's additional if surprising move to help the Argents, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Derek fight Peter to save his mother proved to be a success. And allowed for Derek to gain the Alpha status with an oath to the Argents he would do a far better job then what his Uncle ever did.

Chris promised however he would be keeping a close eye on him and Derek could understand that thankfully. Scott would end up on house arrest and only allowed out for school, work, and community service. Something that was set up to try and make up for all the crap he did while under Lydia's influence. He and Allison never got back together despite her attempts to get him back as he felt he didn't deserve her after Lydia. Something that crushed the girl and made her have even more of a strong hate for Lydia then before. A missing girl however would be the first big event in Scott's life to really start him on to the path of redemption for his actions when he was brought in to help find her using his Wolf senses.

This and other events would help in re-gaining people's trust and during Junior year he'd wind up meeting Kira Yukimura. Someone who was like a breath of fresh air for him and the two found themselves falling for one another rather quickly. An act Allison herself wasn't too happy with considering she still had feelings for him despite her growing relationship with Isaac Lahey, but seeing how the girl made him happier then he'd been in so long did make her feel happy for him and even relucantly come to like Kira for it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: For now, this is going to be a one-shot only but in the future at some point I will be coming back to it and doing more with the idea. Considering how Lydia could be at times, I think she would probably try something like this if she felt she would gain something out of it.**


End file.
